Relacion entre Gatomon y Humano
by ProfesorWormmon
Summary: Te has preguntado ¿como seria vivr con un gatomon?¿ Y vivr una relacion de amor con ella? Esta la historia de Martín un chico al cual encuentra a un gatomon al cual Martín se hara cargo de ella. Pero este gatomon ama a su amo y los dos viviran una aventura de romance y amor. ¿Es posible enamorarse de un digimon? Clasificado M por temas sexuales. Y lenguaje Disfrutenlo :3
1. capitulo o1

Hola amigos hoy día voy a hacer un mini fanfict. Pues no eh estado en mucho tiempo ya que estuve ocupado haciendo cosas importantes y también el fanfict de una semana a tenido algunos problemas asi que lo continuare después

Y también me cambie el nombre de mi cuenta ahora es. Profesor Wormmon

El fanfict de hoy trata sobre un chico llamado Martín (lo se es mi nombre real ya lo se XD) que se encuentra un gatomon que le cambiara la vida.

Capitulo 01.:

Pues últimamente eh estado muy ocupado soy un chico al cual se aburre a veces en el colegio pero por lo general me va bien y tengo muchos amigos. Pero después de esto mi vida cambio para siempre.

Era un día viernes eran las 8 de la noche

Voy a ir a comprar cosas al supermercado y vuelvo *dice Martin mientras abre la puerta del porton* al salir va escuchando música algo oscura el no escuchaba trap o canciones regatón (aunque el respeta el genero aunque no le guste) el escuchaba rock o metal. Bandas como Angra etc. Mientras caminaba al supermercado escucho un ruido

Miauuuuui… .. Al escuchar el Chico va a donde se escuchaba el ruido al ir se encuentra con algo que le cambiaria la vida para siempre…

Oh es un gato *dice mientras se acerca para verla*

El gato se asusta y se mueve un poco a una banca que había ahí

No te asustes no te dañare *dice mientras se acerca. Inspecciona al gato

Y ve que estaba dañada*

Ven aquí ven no te dañare *el gato va a donde Martín estaba y se pone en sus brazos*

¿Estas bien? *pregunta sonrojado y sonriendo*

S… . si estoy . b.. bien. *dice el gato sonrojada veía la cara del chico y veía como este podrá ser su dueño o amo*

Ay… ¿¡puedes hablar?! *sonrojado estaba pero se veía como sonreía nerviosamente*

S.. si pue. Puedo hablar *sonrojada veía y se ponía en sus brazos* A… amo?

No estoy loco.. Espera… dijiste amo? Yo no soy tu amo *sonrojado la toma en sus brazos y camina con ella*

No lo estas… jeje.. Por favor me siento solita *lo mira a su cara ella sonreía débilmente *

Pues una pregunta ¿ como te llamas?

M… me llamo … Gatomon soy una gata pero no una normal soy una digimon *sonreía sexymente*

Pues Gatomon yo me llamo Martín yo te cuidare je.. *sonrojado* pues primero voy a ir a comprar algo en el supermercado y vamos a la casa

Mientras el chico caminaba gatomon le hablaba sobre sus experiencias y de como llego al mundo real

De donde vienes? *preguntaba con ternura?

Vengo del digimundo, pues ahí no lo pasaba bien y me acuerdo que habian unos digimones que me golpearon y llegue aquí nose que más paso *apenada*

Y porque?! Esos digimones son unos maricones tu eres muy tierna no te debieron de hacer eso *sonrojado y enojado*

Puesss no importa ahora después te lo cuento..

Bueno llegamos al supermercado tendré que hacer algo… porque aquí no permiten animales.. Pues tengo una idea *el chico pone a gatomon en la silla del carrito y paso desapercibido por la gente* bueno eso fue fácil

Bueno Martín ¿que deberemos de comprar? *preguntándoselo con una cara sonrojada y mirándolo sexymente*

Puesss.. Debemos de comprar unas galletas un paquete de papas fritas congeladas unas hamburgesas y comida para ti. Pues yo creo que comes comida de gato ¿no?

*en el supermercado había mucha gente pero mucha*

De hecho los digimones podemos comer cualquier cosa a… amo *sonrojada*

Bueno pero igual comprare un poco de comida de gato o mira gatomon te ¿gusta esto? Mira un juguete para ti *el juguete era un collar de cascabel y otro que era un ratón de peluche pequeñito*

Me gusta A… amo se ve lindo *se sonroja y se sentía cómoda con Martín ya que no se sentía sola como antes ahora tenia alguien que lo cuidara*

Pues vamos a ponerlo en la caja para pagarlo *Martín va a donde esta la caja y veía que no había nadie al estar en la caja Martín paga los productos el paga los de gatomon con su plata y los otros productos con la tarjeta de su Mamá*

Son 20. 000 dice el señor con ¿tarjeta club Flinder?

Si… *al pagar los productos los dos se van a la casa*

Bueno gatomon vamos a la casa

Bueno… a… Amo *Martín ayuda a gatomon a bajarse ella estaba sonrojada y ella encontró lo que le faltaba. El amor alguien quien lo cuidara ella se enamoro del chico estaba sonrojada* bueno vamos gatomon *suena el celular del chico* bueno gatomon vamos a estar solos en casa.

*Al llegar a la casa Martin dejo sus cosas en la cocina y le dice*

Te voy a ayudar te daré una ducha y te pondrás bien * prende la ducha*

¿Fria o caliente? *sonrojado*

Como tu quieras Amo *sonrojada y abrazando su pata*

*Martín pone a gatomon en la ducha y la pone caliente. El chico le pone shampoo en sus mano y empieza a ponerle shampoo en la cabeza el agua estaba calientita y se veia en la carita de gatomon lo rica que estaba el agua. Tambien el agua tenia un tapon hacia para que la limpiara mejor. Los dos hablaron para conocerse mejor hasta que*

A. Amo ah me gusta que me pongas shampoo y los masajes que me das son muy buenos jeeje *sonrojada rorronaba se veia que su carita era parecia al emoticon de :3 y ella sonreía*

Jejej gracias gatomon por eso jeje *sonrojado* ¿oye que es esa luz? *Martín para de masajearla y de bañarla y se ve como este parecia una especie de celular vintage*

Wow no me esperaba y es de mi color favorito *emocionado*¿ gatomon que es esto?

E.. Es un digivice D3 A… amo sirve para poder hacer cosas conmigo pues sirve para ver mis estadísticas, para ver la hora, también para digievolucionar, o evolucionar *sonrojada*

Pues porque no probamos digievolucionar quiero ver que hace *sonrojado*

S.. Si amo como usted quiera a… amo

*Martín apreta el botón y de ahí se ve la silueta de gatomon y se veía el cambio de forma a una persona al finalizar*

*Se veia una mujer tapándose sus senos que eran muy grandes y su vagina*

Gatomon?!! *sonrojadisimo por la belleza de esa evolución*

Soy angewomon A.. Amo ¿Por qué esta tan sonrojado A… amo? se ve muy lindo así jeje *sonrojada acariciaba al chico*

.. Angewomon ¿quieres ir a comer? *sonrojado le empieza a secar mientras ella se ponía su ropa se veia una elevación en su pantalón*

Como usted quiera mi A… amo me ahh ohhh A.. Amo me gusta que me seques con la toalla jeje también esa cosa que se ve en tu pantalón *sonrojada lo veia muy tiernamente lo acaricia gimiendole un poco* ¿quieres que la haga yo A.. Amo?

No gracias Angewomon no es necesario de hecho hay comida *Martín y su sexy angewomon van a la cocina a comer*

¿Quieres comer arroz con salchichas? *sonrojado la veia*

Bueno a.. Amo *mirándole el pantalón sonriendo*

*los dos comieron la comida Angewomon le gustaba sabia deliciosa era porque no había comido en horas Martin la miraba tiernamente sabia que le gustaba Quería decirle te amo pero no sabia como decírselo. la digimon comió todo. Ensalada, el arroz las salchichas. Etc… *

Bueno angewomon porque no vamos a dormir ya estoy cansados además son las 12:00 tengo sueño *bosteza*

Bueno a.. Amo *los dos fueron al la habitación del chico al entrar Martín saco su pijama*

Bueno angewomon no me veas que me voy a cambiar *sonrojado*

*empieza a cambiar angewomon se tapa pero los abre un poco veia como su amo se vestía veia como se desnudaba*

Angewomon me viste?! *sonrojado*

S. Si a.. Amo te vi no te enojes *sonrojada*

No me enojare de hecho te ves guapa y sumamente sexy *sonrojado destapa el cubre cama*

Ven angewomon acuéstate … . pues angewomon te quiero decir algo

S. Si? Gracias je

Me gustas mucho tus dos evoluciones me gustan *sonrojado y nervioso*

Pues yo tambien a.. Amo te espere toda mi vida para conocerte A. Amo

*en ese momento angewomon se acerco a su Amo ella encima de el y puso sus labios para besarlo Martín también lo hace para darle el beso en la boca. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Era algo placentero.*

A. Amo te amo con mi vida *sonrojada*

Pues yo también mi angel… *los dos se besan se tocan sus lenguas correspondían cada uno lo hacían juntos los dos ya estaban enamorados uno al otro*

Bueno mi angel buenas noches *dandole un beso en la boca*

Buenas noches mi Dulce A. amo *los dos se besan y se ven y los dos duermen profundamente*

Fin del capitulo 01


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Obsesion

*al día siguiente Gatomon dormia con su Amo juntos abrazandose pero de ahí*

Yawnnn ah hola Gatomon *soriendo mientras se limpia los ojos con sus manos*

B…bue..buenos dias A…am..amo dormiste bien? *sonrojada por lo de la noche*

Bueno eso creooo *dice el chico acariciando la espalda y cabeza de gatomon*

¿Te iras de nuevo a dormir? Yo te esperare am amo

Si creo que necesito dormir un poco más *se duerme*

*Gatomon espero despertada y empezo a pensar que ella queria decirle algo al chico decirle que lo amaba desde que se conocieron ella creo que estaba Obsesionada por Martin de unna forma rara ella ve a su amo durmiendo y de una forma de excitación empieza a bajar su pantalon del pijama y se ve el pene del chico ella lo mira con cara de admiración*

Cre…..creo que este pene está grandecito Am…..Amo creo que estoy enamorado y obsesionado por el creo que ahora lo hare

*sonrojada gatomon toma el pene de su amo y empieza a acariciarlo de arriba a bajo unos minutos después ella empieza a meter el pene del chico en su entrada y ella gime pero de repente*

Gato……..Gatomon ¡¿!Pero que mierdas?¡!¡??¡ que estas haciendo tocándome el pene? *sonrojado intenta separar a Gatomon pero ellla no queria lamia y metía su pene por su entrada*

¿Hay algo malo en eso Amo que te toque tu pene? La verdad me gusta mucho tu pene cariño te amo y te amare por toda mi vida yo soy nadie pero tu eres mi amo mi todo mi Dios te Adoro……estoy Obsesionada por ti te amoo

*ella se sube a Martin y ella dice* te amo con toda mi vida solo quiero que te guste

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por leer el capitulo 2 la verdad no hago nada de fanficts pero seguiré subiendo fanficts y creo que también subiré estos fanficts en Wattpad pero lo veremos en un tiempo más en el próximo capitulo será un Lemmon o sea un capitulo con escenas sexuales espero que lo disfruten y perdón por mi inactividad aquí


End file.
